1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shifting apparatus for a manual transmission, and more particularly, to a shifting apparatus for a manual transmission that performs substantial shifting with an accurate stroke by automatically performing a selecting operation and a shifting operation through the driving of one motor according to a position of a shift lever at the time when a driver operates the shift lever.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a transmission for converting a motive power of an engine to an appropriate driving power is installed in a vehicle and the transmission is classified into a manual transmission, an automatic transmission, and a continuously variable transmission according to an operation mode.
Among them, a shifting apparatus applied to the manual transmission, which transmits an operating force of the shifting lever to the manual transmission to achieve a shift, is constituted by a selecting cable and a shifting cable transmitting the operating force by the shifting operation of the shifting lever, a control shaft assembly connected with the selecting and shifting cables, and a shift fork assembly mounted between the control shaft assembly and a synchronizing device of the transmission to perform shifting by operating the synchronizing device according to operating of the control shaft assembly.
Herein, the control shaft assembly includes a control shaft connected with the shift lever and performing a linear reciprocating motion and a revolving motion by the operating force of the shift lever and a plurality of control fingers are mounted on the control shaft.
In addition, the shift fork assembly includes a shift fork that revolves around a predetermined hinge point to move a sleeve in the transmission and a rug member is configured in the shift fork so as to receive the operating force by each control finger.
That is, in the control shaft assembly receiving the operating force of the shift lever, a corresponding control finger among the control fingers rotates the shift fork through the rug member to allow a synchro mechanism provided for each corresponding shift step to operate.
However, when a driver moves the shift lever to a desired shift step, since the control shaft connected by cables, and the like is operated to perform the selecting operation and the shifting operation, the shifting apparatus for the manual transmission in the related art has inconvenience in that the driver should perform the shift in person by operating a clutch according to a driving condition.
Accordingly, the development of the shifting apparatus capable of automatically performing shifting is actually required at the time of operating a shift step to meet the driving condition without the driver's operating the clutch.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.